


Love At First Kiss

by malec_fangurl



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cute Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 00:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19139524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malec_fangurl/pseuds/malec_fangurl
Summary: What better way to move on than moving on to someone new? He tried to advice the guy he had a crush on since forever to do it but he wouldn't budge. -AlecThe truth is, he was already over her. That's why he wouldn't budge. He moved on and all he needed now was for everyone to do the same. -MagnusMagnus and Alec met two years ago when they started their internship at a book publishing company. They became fast friends because Clary, one the the interns were also there, becoming a bridge for them. She was Alec's highschool mate and Magnus's college friend. They all become friends real close real quick. After a year of internship, they were assigned to a new department, separating all the interns. Clary and Alec were in the marketing department while Magnus was placed in the editing department. The other interns that was the same department as Magnus was Camille. A girl that was beautiful and brilliant which Magnus had a crush on, for a week. Alec, on the other hand, had and has a crush on Magnus, still. Magnus knew that but they remains friends for the reason that Magnus believe that Alec's feeling isn't real, until... His own feelings... became real..





	Love At First Kiss

Magnus was waiting for Alec and Clary outside of the marketing department. They were going for lunch as usual at the cafe near their office. Magnus leave early because he had no more work to do and also he needed to get out of his own office.

"you cannot believe what happened to me today!"

Magnus said angrily as soon as he saw Alec walked up right to him.

"what happened?"

Alec frowned surprised looking at how pissed Magnus was.

"Camille happened."

Magnus let out a loud sigh. Alec scoffed.

"why? Did she finally said she has a crush on you too."

Alec said sarcastically making Magnus more annoyed.

"not you too! Ugh.. I'm not talking to you. Where's Clary?"

Magnus said half angry and looked behind Alec, waiting for Clary to come out from the as well. His arms were crossed in front of his torso, still annoyed with Alec.

"she didn't come in today. Fever. I'm afraid I'm all you have."

Alec said softly as he grinned widely and took Magnus by his waist and walked to the elevator. Magnus sighed loudly as he followed Alec's every step. This guy is unbelievably annoying but they've been friends for so long now that he already got used to Alec's sarcasms. Magnus stayed silent because Alec made him mad during their waiting for the elevator. Alec smirked happily since Magnus didn't seem to push his hand away yet. His one hand was still on Magnus's waist as they got into the elevator.

"come on, tell me what happened?"

Alec said softly while pulling Magnus closer to him. The fact that Alec always loved to have body contact with Magnus doesn't bother him at all. It's like a habit that Magnus couldn't get rid of, getting used to Alec's affection. Magnus sighed and finally give in. He needed to let it out anyway.

"I got assigned to a new book and my partner is Camille."

Magnus said, still sounded so annoyed. Alec's eyes widened. His mind went straight to feeling like he didn't like it. When editing a book, partners that worked together will spend a lot of time together.

"wow, okay.. So what's the problem?"

Alec said slowly. He knew for a certain that a problem for him was that Magnus will spend a lot of time with Camille. He wished that was a problem for Magnus as well.

"the problem is, everyone kept on saying things like you just did. Talking about my crush on her again. They told me it's a good chance for me to confess, and so on. Maybe she'll fall for me after spending time together. I was like, what the f-?"

"language! We're still at the office..."

Alec cut him off before he could curse. When it comes to cursing, Magnus can be pretty aggressive and only Alec can stop him. He exhaled slowly and trying to relax himself.

"anyway, I'm pissed off. I had a crush on her for like what? A week? Why aren't they got over it already?"

Magnus said angrily again. It's true, he had a crush on Camille for a millisecond because she solve one crisis at the office that Magnus thought it was his fault. Apparently, he found out that Camille was the one that messed it up in the first place and that's why she had to act like the hero and save the day. No one knows she's the one that screw up because Magnus didn't tattle tale. They all simply think that it's just an unfortunate incident. Happens a lot in their company. With that cleared up, Magnus couldn't even think about having a crush on her ever again.

"well, you did only talk about how great she is for that one whole week."

Alec said half sarcastically with a hint of jealousy.

"yeah! Then I got over it."

Magnus finally pushed away Alec's hand from hugging his waist because Alec still being his annoying self. He turned to Alec to show his mad expression. He needed Alec to get over it as well. Alec chuckled softly and put his hand behind his back.

"well, they don't know you like I do."

Alec said softly while leaning closer to Magnus. Magnus narrowed his eyes to Alec who was just inches away from his face.

"hate to agree with you but you're right. They didn't think it's possible to get over someone without a rebound. I mean, hello! It's 21st century! People can stop having crush on anyone they want. That's why they call it crush!"

Magnus said firmly with his hand gesture as he also pushed Alec's face away from him. Alec chuckled softly hearing Magnus's cute rant.

"you know what, if you really want them to stop saying that, you should get yourself a boyfriend, or girlfriend, whatever. Maybe then, they'll know for sure that you're not into her anymore."

suddenly Alec came up with a brilliant idea, yet have a scheme of his own.

"if only it was that easy. I mean, even Camille was asking if I'm okay to do the project with her, she doesn't want my feelings for her get in the way of us working together. Seriously? How obnoxious can she be? Apparently, her obnoxious side has no end."

Magnus said calmly. He was so used to her being selfish and obnoxious, but if that kept on going while they were editing this new book, Magnus had to make it stop.

"wow you really need a rebound."

Alec said firmly. He knew how Camille got when she thought Magnus liked her. She can be very seductive. Luckily, Magnus was already over her when she found out.

"no! I don't. A rebound is when I wanna get over someone. Is it too weird for me not to like anyone at this very moment?"

Magnus asked firmly. He didn't even need a rebound because he already moved on. A long time ago. Was it too hard to believe that people can move on from just crush? Magnus was frustrated.

"yeah, pretty much."

Alec said casually making Magnus gasped unbelievably. Out of all the words in the world, Alec decided to go for that answer. Magnus was dumbfounded. Little did he know that it was only because Alec hasn't gotten over his own crush just yet. Not when he got to have lunch with his crush every single day.

They walked up to the cafe and sit at their usual spot, outside, where they can see people arriving at the welcoming guy named Stan standing and waiting for those who have reservations, which Alec already made for them every day. Despite the fact that Alec made it possible for them to have lunch there because of his family connection, Magnus was still annoyed by Alec's answer just now. Their conversation stop for a while as they were taking orders. As the waiters goes away, Magnus leaned back with arms crossed again, looking at Alec.

"Seriously, why? Why would it be weird if I moved on without a rebound? Why can I not NOT liking anybody right now? Everything is possible. What about you then? Why don't you have a boyfriend? You didn't like anyone either."

Magnus said unsatisfied.

"uhmm, wrong. I like you. And why I don't have a boyfriend, that's probably because you don't like me too."

Alec said frankly. He always took every chance he had to admit that he had a crush on Magnus. Every single chance he gets.

"ugh, shut up. You're annoying."

Magnus said annoyed and looked away instantly. Alec always likes to do that. Keep having a crush on him and let it out so carelessly.

"what? I just told you that I like you and I'm the one that's annoying?"

Alec scoffed happily. Magnus sit up straight and looked straight into Alec's hazel eyes.

"yes you are. Aren't you sick of your crush on me? I mean, I just help you once! Then you said you have a crush on me?"

Magnus shook his head unbelievably.

"you didn't just help me. You saved my life!"

Alec said dramatically. Magnus let out a small sigh. There was this one time, few months ago where they all had to work together distributing and promoting new published book. It was a hectic day. Magnus and Alec were assigned to be at a bookstore, promoting their books. Some time in that day, they were taking stairs and holding bunch of books, and fell down the stairs, both of them. Missteps and all. Magnus was quick enough to support Alec from the fall which makes his shoulder dislocated.

"okay, Alec. It's not really saving your life when I'm the one that put you in danger in the first place. I tripped you."

Magnus said firmly, knowing that he was the one who missed a few steps of that stairs and about to take Alec down with him, as his leg tripped Alec's leg. But when Alec was falling as well, he immediately took Alec into his embrace, letting go of the books, causing his shoulder to take all the hit from those flight of stairs.

"not on purpose! And then, your reflex saved us. In the end, you're the one that has to wear a cast on your hand for two weeks."

Alec said softly as he still admire Magnus for what he did.

"yeah, cuz I deserve it. For being so careless. Luckily I didn't take you down with me."

Magnus shook his head lightly.

"yes, and I'm forever grateful for that."

Alec said softly as he grinned widely looking at Magnus who was already frowning again.

"yeah, and that's what they called, a heroism symptom. You just like me for what I did at that moment. Not me, me. "

Magnus said seriously making Alec chuckled.

"you don't know that."

Alec smirked mischievously as he shook his head disagreeing. He knew he really likes Magnus and nothing Magnus said can ever make him feel otherwise.

"okay, you know what, how about, you be my boyfriend?"

Magnus said promptly, suddenly wanting to take advantage of this situation.

"my pleasure!"

Alec agreed instantly.

"a fake one."

Magnus said quickly since he didn't want Alec to misunderstand him.

"what?"

Alec asked shockingly.

"just until this rumor go away. I can't work with her if everyone thinks I have feelings for her."

Magnus said apologetically since he also didn't want to hurt Alec.

"so, you have feelings for me is better? Should I be happy about this?"

Alec asked sarcastically. He didn't know what to feel at that moment.

"Alec, you're my friend. We always have each other's back. So why don't you help me with this one? As a friend."

Magnus said cutely. Alec narrowed his eyes to Magnus. He didn't like the tone of Magnus's voice, asking for help because it's too cute and his heart couldn't take it.

"that's not fair."

Alec pouted cutely.

"what?"

Magnus asked confused.

"you're friendzoning me."

Alec said simply making Magnus gasped in annoyance. He just acted cute in front of Magnus and Magnus knew it.

"god.. Then what do you want?"

Magnus sighed softly.

"be your boyfriend, for real."

Alec said seriously hoping that he could really be with Magnus.

"your feelings isn't real!"

Magnus said firmly. He was pretty sure that Alec feeling won't last that long.

"of course it's real!"

Alec said in a very convincing voice. Magnus groaned annoyed as he was dumbfounded at Alec's firm believer in his thoughts about liking him even when Magnus sure it's not real. Magnus couldn't take this nonsense again and just let Alec hanging onto his fantasy. Maybe some other time, Alec will move on from him too.

They just had lunch and started talk about something else too. After lunch, they walked back to the office together. Magnus suddenly stopped Alec before they could enter the building. He turned Alec to him and hold onto Alec's shirt tightly.

"fine, let's do it then. Until the rumor is over. Then we break up for real, because our relationship is real."

Magnus said quickly because he got so nervous about going back in there with having to convince everyone that he really over Camille. He didn't know what else to do. He really didn't like to be the guy with unrequited love. He hate to look pathetic.

"what?"

Alec was surprised.

"it's win win situation. I got to make the rumor goes away and you got me."

Magnus said softly, trying to smile at Alec. A part of him was actually feeling guilty about having to put Alec in the situation but if only he had other ideas, he wouldn't do this.

"yeah, until the rumor go away."

Alec said sarcastically.

"then what do you want?"

Magnus asked desperately. He looked straight into Alec's hazel eyes with pursed lips. He wanted Alec to just agree to it.

"I want you to like me the way I do."

Alec said challenging Magnus. He was already leaning closer to Magnus.

"you can't make me."

Magnus whispered slowly as he leaned forward as well. He wouldn't give up on his plan. Alec scoffed and pulled away. He couldn't think straight if Magnus were that close to him.

"if you don't want to like me at all, this won't work."

Alec said casually as he hug himself and shook his head lightly. He likes having Magnus holding on to his shirt like that which makes him able to keep his hands to himself.

"why not?"

Magnus asked confused.

"because you clearly are going to fall in love with me."

Alec shrugged nonchalantly making Magnus scoffed unbelievably.

"not a chance."

Magnus said confidently.

"oh really? Wanna take a chance on that? I'm pretty sure you won't last a day. I can be pretty charming when I want to be."

Alec said softly. He was finally agreeing to this stupid plan and Magnus can hear that approval, in between his line. It's about to get really serious.

"fine. Let's do this. Just a clear warning for you, don't get disappointed when it didn't happen."

Magnus said seriously with his confidence that Alec would never make him fall in love with him.

"oh, I won't."

Alec shook his head lightly. If Magnus really gave him the chance to really show him that his feelings are real, he was certain that he would succeed to win Magnus, in any ways possible.

"so, how do we do this? She's coming."

Alec said half whispering as he saw someone unexpected coming their way from behind Magnus.

"what? Who?"

Magnus was shocked and looked at Alec's direction, looking at the same thing he was looking at.

It was Camille, coming towards them but she's still far away that she probably haven't seen them yet. Of course she's coming towards them. Lunchtime is almost over and they were standing in front of the building. Magnus swiftly turned back to Alec and nervously picking up his brain for ideas.

"uhm, I don't know, what uhm.. What should we- should we hold hands? Should we-"

Suddenly Alec cut him off with a very soft kiss full on his lips. A nervous Magnus was so cute and it was a good idea to begin with.

A kiss.

It was a hell of a surprise for Magnus to suddenly get a kiss from Alec. Alec's hands were already static on Magnus's cheek, holding onto Magnus's face like he was holding his whole world. He also leaned in more for the kiss as he tilted his head to deepen the kiss.

Their first kiss.

Alec had never thought he would end up kissing Magnus in that situation but, as the saying goes, second chance rarely come twice, he wouldn't want to miss it. He had been dying to do it for a while now. Now that he gets to finally kiss Magnus, he was going to treasure this moment with all the love he had in his heart for Magnus. If only Magnus felt the same way as he was, being on cloud nine, they would have found their way to their own pit of love already. Alec really didn't know how else to show Magnus how much he was in love with him and Alec can only pour his devotion and love into that very first kiss.

Their first kiss.

Magnus were already had his eyes closed the moment Alec's lips touched his. There was a spark light up his brain and his heart in that instant touch. He never thought he would be feeling like he was on top of the world when Alec kissed him. The ecstasy of loving someone was clearly beginning to dawn on him. The completion he felt when Alec was kissing him was indescribable. The kiss had been an unbelievable scene of jubilation for Magnus. The thought of wanting to get rid of the rumor was suddenly out of the picture. All he wanted was just to keep kissing Alec with all his heart. He wanted to indulge himself in it. He wanted to tell the whole world that Alec has the perfect pair of lips that could knock out all of the air out of his lung. There's no way he can even begin to describe how happy he was feeling at the moment. He had completely lost to Alec, falling in love with him at the first kiss.

In spite of what he was feeling, he still can control himself. These butterflies in his stomach had to be killed, these fireworks show had to be stopped, and this feelings of being on the top of the world had to come down. But he didn't know how. He was completely helpless. They were kissing very carefully without going any further than brushing their lips together in a very seductive way but also in that particularly soft and loving gesture as if they were so in love that just a small kiss like that was already enough to make them feel like they're walking on air.

"Magnus!"

Camille suddenly came and stopped their kisses. Alec pulled away leaving Magnus speechless looking at those pair of swollen lips. He was also lost in that kiss but he had to stop somewhere.

"hey, Magnus.."

Camille called out to him again since he wasn't answering her. His eyes were so focused on Alec's lips that he couldn't really focus on anything else. Alec had to widen his eyes to Magnus, only to make him stop staring and gave the girl his attention.

"uhm, Camille.. Yes?"

Magnus fake a smile. He wasn't so keen on meeting her anyway.

"you and Alec huh? That's new?"

she sounded a bit sarcastic. Magnus just shrugged proudly as he couldn't really say a word after getting his brain fired up from the kiss.

"yeah, we are together, for a while already. I thought everyone knew? Kidding, we didn't tell anyone."

Alec said sarcastically, since he didn't like that unimpressed voice in her. He scoffed sarcastically too, adding up to his sarcasm. 

"oh well, I'm just wanna say sorry about earlier. I thought I would make you uncomfortable with working together but apparently I am mistaken. I don't know where I got the idea that you actually has a crush on me. That's ridiculous, isn't it?"

she said quickly as he tried to make a conversation even when she knew she should just walk away. She just tried to make Alec jealous, obviously and Alec can sense it. Magnus didn't know what to say, so Alec answered for him instead.

"well, actually not. He HAD a crush on you. A while back but not anymore. I guess he found out I am a better fit for him. You know, this good looks and all. I hope you don't mind telling the others in your department to stop thinking that he has a crush on you. Cuz, well, I am the crazy jealous type. Right, honey bear?"

Alec said casually. He really just go for it without hesitation.

"Alec!"

Magnus widened his eyes to Alec. He couldn't believe Alec just said that.

"oh well, I'm sure it won't happen again. I don't really want to cause any drama in any relationship. I'll make sure everyone knows that you are in love with someone else and not me."

she said softly with a big smile.

"you can just tell that it's me."

Alec said quickly making Magnus more embarrassed.

"Alec, shut up, please.."

Magnus widened his eyes to Alec with a pained smiled, trying to not let out his anger just yet.

"what? It's right, right?"

Alec said softly as he took Magnus by his chin and lift it with his forefinger and his thumb. He place a quick kiss softly on Magnus's cheek making Magnus gasped in bliss once again. A millisecond kiss that worth a thousand times of euphoria in his lit up brain and that's not a kiss on the lips anymore. It was just a cheek kiss! The anger melted away in that kiss making Magnus speechless.

"also, you know what they say, don't waste moments thinking about the past. Move on, the best is yet to come."

Alec said softly as he looked straight into Magnus's beautiful brown eyes. Giving Camille a subtle hint of saying that Magnus was over her.

"wow, you guys are so cute. I can't believe you guys didn't tell anyone about it."

she said excitedly feeling so happy for this two guys now.

"well, Magnus is a very shy guy. He's just that cute, if you know him better."

Alec added happily making Magnus more embarrassed.

"well, we'll be working together now. I guess it's time to get to know each other better right? As a friend, I mean."

Camille shrugged casually.

"of course. As a friend."

Alec nodded agree.

"I'll see you inside, then?"

she looked at Magnus. Magnus nodded lightly with a smile and let her walk away. Alec also smiled at her until she walked into the building.

"what the fuck is wrong with you?!"

Magnus said angrily as soon as Camille was out of sight.

"what did I do? She bought it."

Alec smirked proudly.

"honey bear? oh fuck you.."

Magnus said slowly as he shook his head madly.

Alec knew Magnus was just embarrassed about that but he didn't say anything when it happened anyway, so he didn't feel guilty at all. Magnus and Alec walked right up into the building and went separate ways after reaching their department floor. Magnus gave Alec another silent treatment as they were in the elevator again. Despite the coldness of silence, Alec was ecstatic with everything that happened and the fact that Magnus was still standing next to him, with his arm around Magnus's waist, again. Little did he know, Magnus was very terrified of his feelings at the moment and very very confused.

 

Magnus went back to his desk, sitting in his cubicle and trying to focus on work now. He couldn't get his mind off of that kiss and he knew that something had changed. Alec's kiss unlock something in him.

"so Alec, huh? Should've guessed it when he stuck with you like a glue for that two whole weeks when you had one hand."

a woman said suddenly, pulling Magnus out of his thoughts. It was Cat, the head of editor department, came to to sit on Magnus's desk. They were good friends.

"wow, words travel fast."

Magnus said impressed.

"yeah, I can't believe you kept those secrets for so long. Actually, how long has it been? Is it after the incident?"

she bombarded Magnus with all the questions. She was very curious which makes Magnus chuckled from all that enthusiasm.

"a while, but why do you care?"

he asked in between his laughter.

"oh please, we're in a book publishing company. Stories that are worth reading has always been my Achilles heel. I care about everything."

she said in a dramatic way.

"there's no story here, Cat. Just two guys, falling in love and that's it. Typical 21st century stuff."

Magnus shrugged nonchalantly. If there was a story, it would be how quick he was was falling for someone he had known for two years and finally got to that end.

"if it's that typical, why suddenly tell the whole world? There must be some plot going on here. I know, Magnus. I'm an editor."

she smirked excitedly.

"well, Alec got jealous. I told him about the new book and had to do the editing with Camille, and maybe complaining about how everyone were rooting for me and her. As much as we wanted to keep it a secret, because you know, office love and all, too much drama, he just has to make it clear to everyone."

Magnus said quickly without even stutter.

"make it clear? What exactly?"

she frowned her forehead curiously.

"that I belong to him, and he belongs to me. More like, he loves me so much. He can be pretty charming when he wants to be."

he said proudly making Cat laughed throwing her head back.

"right, crystal clear Magnus. We all got it so clearly."

she nodded proud. Her interns are marking territory. It's nice to have this kind of drama in the office once in awhile.

"yeah, he doesn't like the rumor going around saying his boyfriend like someone else."

Magnus added subtly, trying to kill the rumor once and for all.

"oh, trust me, the only boyfriend you are right now, is Alec's. I'll make sure everyone knows that, until the marketing department."

she said softly yet very seriously, enough to know she's going to spread those rumor.

"uhm, wait.. No... Can't it just be in our department? I just wanna clear the rumors about me and Camille."

Magnus said nervously. He was a bit afraid of that rumor actually. He might get stuck in it longer than he had to. Most importantly, he didn't want to be in a fake relationship with Alec. He doesn't want it to be fake anymore.

"ops, too late. Pretty much everyone in the company already know. Two hot interns finally got together. We all know Alec had a crush on you for quite some time now. It was just a matter of time."

Cat walked away from him and went to her office. Magnus sighed slowly. He didn't know what was worse, the fact that everyone was talking about him and Alec instead of Camille or the fact that he had fallen in love with Alec at the first kiss. Plus, Clary would kill them both when she came back and heard about this very rumor. Mostly because she was the only one who always rooted for Alec about his crush on Magnus and Magnus would only ignored it, endlessly.

_"_Alec, meet me after work_"_

Magnus texted Alec, sounded very demanding. He wanted to put a stop to this stupid act.

_"_with pleasure, honey bear 😘 _"_

Alec replied making Magnus rolled his eyes instantly.

"fuck my life."

Magnus whispered softly as he was sure of what he was feeling. He needed to end this instantly.

***

Magnus get off work and saw Alec waiting for him as soon as he got off the elevator. It was some time after the sun goes down. The moon was shining bright like a diamond as well as Alec was, in Magnus's eyes now.  
  
"hey, honey bear.."

Alec said cutely as he tilted his head to Magnus who was walking towards him. Magnus narrowed his eyes to Alec and just took him by his hand. He walked straight out of the company and pulling Alec with him.  
  
"well, I have to say that I'm glad to get your text earlier. I have this feeling we left something unfinished, or you just miss your boyfriend already?"

Alec said playfully as he looked at Magnus's hand, holding his. Magnus didn't reply back, still with his silent mode on.  
  
He walked hand in hand with Alec to a park next to their company and stopped walking eventually. They were already far enough from the company and altho the park, lit up with street lights and surrounded by green trees and also beautiful small fountain of sparkly light reflection in the water, seemed pretty romantic, Magnus couldn't take him somewhere else. He let go of Alec's hand and just crossed his arms.  
  
"okay, so, I talked to Cat about and she will definitely kill the rumor down. So you and me are no longer together. Period!"

Magnus said firmly giving Alec the coldest attitude ever. Alec was speechless. He didn't see that one coming.  
  
"I'm breaking up with you. You are no longer my boyfriend and I am not yours! Did you get that!?"

he added since Alec didn't say a word just yet. He needed an answer for that. Alec scoffed unbelievably looking at how serious Magnus was.  
  
"that's it? I got dump in less than 12 hours? Wow, story like this should really be made into a book and got published. Should I write this book or you?"

Alec started to make joke about it. A part of him was just trying to hide his broken heart's devastation.  
  
"Alec, I'm serious."

Magnus said firmly.  
  
"I am too. Fine. Let's break up! I'm glad everything worked out well for you. You got what you want. Now, I'm the one that has to find a rebound. You will never see me as more than friend aren't you? I should've known this won't work for me."

Alec scoffed sarcastically feeling bad for himself.  
  
Magnus was speechless. For the first time in two years, he finally saw the sparkle in Alec's eyes, filled with love but also agony at the same time.  
  
"good night, Magnus."

Alec said half disappointed but still have a smile on his face for the one he was in love with. He turned away from Magnus and wanted to walk away but Magnus called out for him again.  
  
"wait.. I'm not done."

Magnus said softly.  
  
As much as Alec doesn't want to turn around, he still did. He couldn't resist to look at Magnus one more time. He turned back to Magnus and raised his eyebrow giving him the questioning look. They were a few meters apart since Alec couldn't really go near him right now.  
  
"have you ever heard about falling in love at first kiss?"

Magnus said slowly.  
  
"what?"

Alec asked confused. He felt weird, having to have another kind of conversation after their so-called break up.  
  
"I never heard of it either. But it's real."

Magnus added as he shrugged his shoulders nervously. He was nervous about letting out his heart to someone he'd known for a long time.  
  
"what?"

Alec was still in confusion. He really didn't know where Magnus was going from that weird question.  
  
"I can't stop thinking about the kiss. From the moment your lips touched mine, I don't know how to say this but I think I'm falling for you, Alec. This is not just a crush or anything less than that. I know it."

Magnus confessed truthfully without any hesitation or even trying to hide his feelings at all. He was really certain of his own heart.  
  
"what?"

Alec was half laughing as he heard what Magnus said. He couldn't believe what he was hearing actually. It's too surreal.  
  
"yeah.. It's stupid but I think I fall in love at the first kiss, with you. Just so you know, it's DEFINITELY not my first kiss. I've been kissed before but no one ever make me feel the way you do when you kiss me. I don't know how you do that but I'm willing to get to know you better if you want to give me a chance to do so."

Magnus said confidently even with his shaking voice trying to get a hold of himself together. His beating heart was racing uncontrollably as his confession were made. Alec was shocked but he really was incredibly euphoric as he heard that and came charging himself towards Magnus in a heartbeat.  
  
"yes! Magnus of-"  
  
"wait!"

Magnus cut him off. He stopped Alec from walking closer to him by putting his index finger on Alec's heart. He panted slowly while looking at Alec who was already looking confused, again.  
  
"your crush on me, it will go away. So if we really are going to do this, you have to be serious about it."

Magnus said firmly with a hint of fear in his voice. He really is falling for Alec the longer he looked into those beautiful hazel eyes. Why does it took him so long to realize that feelings, he didn't know.  
  
"you really know nothing about me, huh... I've been serious the whole time."

Alec chuckled softly, giving the assurance of how much he loves Magnus.  
  
"no you're not. You're always so playful with all your jokes and all."

Magnus rebutted Alec's words instantly, as he always does.  
  
"because I don't want to scare you off with my seriousness. I had to joke about it. I really wanna be with you, even if as your friend. Truth is, I can't stop thinking about you ever since I lay my eyes on you."

Alec said softly as he took Magnus by his waist and wrapped his arms around it.  
  
"what?"

Magnus was flabbergasted. His hands were on Alec's chest on a reflex as Alec took him in his embrace.  
  
"if you fall in love with me at first kiss, Magnus Bane, I fall in love with you at first sight."

Alec said softly revealing the most secret truth he's been keeping to himself. Never had he ever told anyone about that because he was probably scared of his feelings too back then. But, the more he gets to know Magnus, the more he was falling in love with him.  
  
"no you're not."

Magnus said quickly, denying every word Alec said, again and again.  
  
Alec chuckled hearing Magnus negating his confession as always. Apparently, it was like his defense mechanism. He always tried to disprove the things Alec has been saying because he was scared if Alec was telling the truth. He couldn't handle the truth. He wouldn't know what to do if it was the truth.  
  
"yes I am."

Alec said softly with a nod.  
  
"then, why didn't you tell me?"

Magnus asked unsatisfied. He was tired of fighting the truth anymore. It's time to stop contradicting and start accepting. His own feelings and Alec's feelings.  
  
"I don't know, because we just met? I don't want you to think that I'm crazy. Well, I actually am, crazy for you."

Alec said frankly making Magnus giggled slowly. He shook his head unbelievably and run his hands to the back of Alec's neck.  
  
"you're crazy..."

Magnus whispered slowly and breathe heavily looking into Alec's hazel eyes. His hands were cupping Alec's neck lovingly as well.  
  
"I know, but I'm not the one who fall in love with me."

Alec whispered softly too as he looked back into Magnus's beautiful brown eyes. Magnus laughed slowly for a second hearing Alec's sarcasm, funnily enough, he missed that sarcastic attitude of his. Their gaze met and everything else in the world disappear. A few seconds of silence was giving them time to process what really happened between them.  
  
"for what it's worth, it's never because of that heroism symptom. I've been in love with you even before that. I can't say that I'm glad it happened but I am. Your dislocated shoulder have been the best thing that ever happened to me, sorry for that. But I get to spend time with you and I can't even explain how happy I was at the time."

Alec said honestly making Magnus chuckled cutely listening to Alec's cute confession.  
  
"two years ago, I-"

Alec added but Magnus stopped him by kissing him full on his lips.

He knew it now, how Alec fall in love with him at first sight. Maybe that's why he couldn't believe that Alec likes him more than just a friend, Alec's eyes were always looking at him the same it did two years ago which makes Magnus sure that Alec's feelings never changed since they met. If he really think about Magnus as his friend then, meaning he was just a friend now too. Who would have thought that Alec had been in love with him for so long already.

Now that Magnus realized how true Alec's intention was, how his pure heart was, he would never let go of his precious little beautiful hazel eyes man again. He would embrace the love he had and cherished it like the way he was cherishing every inches of Alec's lips on his lips. He slipped his tongue inside Alec's mouth as Alec letting him. Their tongue were dancing gracefully as they were falling deeper into the kiss. The most amazing feeling was running in their veins as they were sharing the same air, pouring all their love into that very moment. As they were out of breath and realized it, they pulled away slowly from one another, panting softly.  
  
"don't waste moments thinking about the past. Move on, the best is yet to come. Right?"

Magnus said softly as he attached their foreheads together after breaking the kiss. Alec chuckled as he heard Magnus repeating his quote from the afternoon talk with Camille. They both seemed ready to really start having a real relationship and put the past behind them, once and for all.  
  
"about time."

Alec smirked proudly and leaned in for another kiss. He brushed their lips together again softly giving Magnus those ecstasy of happiness once again. They just kissed for a few more minutes and Alec pulled away, looking deep into Magnus's eyes.  
  
"so what now?"

Alec asked earnestly, yearning for a real heartfelt conclusion. Magnus exhaled relieved as he was ready to start fresh with Alec.  
  
"be my boyfriend, Alec Lightwood. I think you have stolen my heart and this is the only way you can make up for it. But only, if you want. What do you say?"

Magnus said softly as he caressed Alec's chest tenderly.  
  
"I say, I'll give you my heart to make up for it and to be honest, I want you. But, quick questions, did you think that your feelings for me are real?"

Alec narrowed his eyes to Magnus trying to make a joke out of it again since Magnus always doubt his feelings. Magnus gasped unbelievably and laugh it off because he deserve it.  
  
"I most certainly am sure that my feelings are real. I'm sorry for saying that yours are not. With cherry on top, forgive me?"

Magnus said cutely making Alec giggled surprised. He cleared his throat and ask another question.  
  
"okay, you're forgiven. And, just so we're clear, am I a rebound?"

Alec raised his eyebrow looking at Magnus who was actually surprised by his question. He can sense the humor in that question and just shook his head unbelievably.  
  
"no sir. You most certainly are not a rebound. Never have been."

Magnus said softly and leaned in to kiss Alec but didn't get the chance to, since Alec pulled his face away. He smirked mischievously at Magnus who was already craving for a kiss.  
  
"in that case, I will be honored to be your boyfriend. For real tho?"

Alec said cheekily as Magnus bite his lips happily hearing them.  
  
"for real!"

Magnus said enthusiastically and just pulled Alec's neck to him again. He crushed their lips together and Alec gave in to the kiss instantly. He was very happy that he finally get to the end of this unrequited love story that has been going on for so long. As the kiss heated up once again, Alec decided to make an upgrade.  
  
Alec suddenly lifted Magnus up by his hips making Magnus gasped and broke the kiss instantly. He was panting under his nose looking down on Alec who was holding him high up, holding him with love as if he was holding the most precious person in his life. Alec smiled sweetly looking at Magnus and just stared at him for a while. Looking at Magnus from below, surrounded by the stars in the sky, it was the most beautiful thing ever. He thought nothing could get more beautiful than this but it did, when Magnus smiled back at him, stroking Alec's face gently and lovingly. It's like Alec's feelings had finally reached Magnus's heart and there won't be any confusion about it anymore. It was a very beautiful night.  
  
"hey idiot, I love you."

Alec said softly making Magnus chuckled cutely. He nodded slightly impressed with Alec who was still able to make him laugh in this very majestic moment in their lives. He leaned down a bit and placed a kiss on Alec's forehead lovingly and tenderly. Then he looked straight into Alec's eyes and smiled happily.  
  
"I am most certainly an idiot. I love you too Alexander."

Magnus said softly. Alec grinned widely showing all his teeth making Magnus gasped in silence. He couldn't believe he had not notice how beautiful Alec's hazel eyes and wide smile were before. Everything seemed more beautiful than before, now that he was in love with Alec. The sky became clearer and the universe seemed peaceful, all because he finally realized that love he had for Alec and he has the courage to tell him that.

 

Apparently, patience is a virtue and Alec was all the right thing in the world. Maybe, the reason why he didn't like anyone before has to do with the fact that he had Alec in his life and that's enough for him. His life was complete before, and it still felt like whole because Alec was always there with him. Loving an idiot like Magnus, only Alec managed to do it and Magnus will cherish the love they had for one another for their whole life. As he promised to give it a try at loving and caring for Alec for real, it all becomes more than just a trial for him. The feelings never change again, the love stayed and the promise were fulfilled. As days goes by, their love were only getting stronger and little did they know, they were the love of each other's life. Sworn to love each other passionately without having any doubt that their feelings would fade. They stood by each other in sickness and in health, and only death can tear them apart. Even then, they will still love each other in the afterlife. Forever and ever.

 

THE END


End file.
